User blog:John Pan/Spetsnaz
Spetsnaz The Spetsnaz began as support teams for partisan movements in Nazi-occupied territory, but during the First Cold War it evolved into a large saboteur and commando force for the GRU. After the Imperium took over, Spetsnaz took over the role of ultra-heavy assault forces. Which means, if the Shock Strelki can't take them, the Spetsnaz are up to bat. The toughest special forces. Squad Composition *Squad Leader *Assistant Squad Leader *Rifleman/ Fire Support Sensory Spetsnaz rely on their eyes and ears. NVGs are given should they need them. They also get a GLONASS “Blue-force” tracker/ navigation system. Upgrades None. Armament AK-220 (3) The AK-220 is a recent development of the AK family, designed to give an individual soldier a ton of firepower. Meet the AK-220, a 12.7mm x108mm carbine. It has an optics rail, an ambidextrous safety/fire selector, and an under-barrel rail as well. A completely redesigned recoil-dampening system is fitted to maintain the weapon's accuracy. It is constructed out of high-strength steel. Each 12.7mm round easily rips through Type IIIA ballistic armor, not to mention brick walls and other things serving as “protection.” Field Defenses The following are field defenses that Spetsnaz are able to construct on their own. *Sandbag Wall—a pile of 36cm by 66cm sandbags, laid two sandbags deep and twelve sandbags high. This provides infantry with a makeshift wall capable of effectively dissipating the blast of HE, and is just thick enough to block small arms fire. *Anti-Tank Minefield—a clump of three TMA-10 plastic anti-tank mines. The mine's 5.5kg of HE is set off by magnetic anomaly, or after 4 hours, 24 hours or 720hours of activation. Effective against vehicles, although easily defused by properly-equipped foot soldiers or detonated by MICLICs. Crucial in behind-the-lines operations. Upgrades RPG-35 (1) The newly-developed man-portable anti-tank weapon, the RPG-35 is a re-designed RPG-29, mainly to improve ease of manufacture and lower production cost. Firing a 105mm PG-35V tandem-HEAT warhead, the RPG-35 can effectively hit a target up to 500m away and blow through 650mm RHAe after ERA. Extremely effective against all vehicles without active defense systems. Protection Spetsnaz wear 50-kilo Kokon ballistic suits, complete with TPE-18 assistance. Some pieces of the suit are omitted to improve freedom of movement. Taking a good-old (nearly) HE-proof bombsuit, the Imperium added ceramic inserts, external metal plating, and extra non-Newtonian pads to soak up even more kinetic energy. Makes them invulnerable to anything up to 7.62mm x 51mm. CBRN equipment is standard, and so are internal cooling systems that cycle cold water through the suit when the temperature is high. Upgrades Titanium Alloy The problem with dropping out of the sky, being 2m tall, and looking like a Wh40k Space Marine is that you get shot. A lot. So, naturally, the Imperium decided that they would like even more armor. Replaces the external hardened steel plating with high-strength titanium-aluminum alloy, which has twice the RHAe of steel per kilo. Osmium Inserts For insane levels of protection, Spetsnaz can replace the ceramic plating inside of their Kokons with Osmium, the densest naturally-occurring element in the world. The sheer density of the metal allows it to flatten almost all kinetic projectiles upon impact. Although it makes the TPE-18 much heavier and therefore reduces battery life, it increases protection to light autocannon grade. Mobility Spetsnaz march on their feet, and due to the TPE-18s that they wear, they are able to move at the pace of Airborne Strelki. Developed for a normal human to wear, the TPE-18 fits inside the Kokon, hence making it well-protected. The exoskeleton uses electric servomotors and negative feedback to move around. A back-mounted Lithium battery pack provides power for 4 hours. Which means they're fast. Extra batteries are carried for longer missions. If you want to talk about insertion, Spetsnaz jump out from An-102 ultra-heavy cargo planes, 10 kilometers from the designated landing zone. Why? Because they tote jetpacks—a oxygen-hydrogen propulsion block with shoulder-mounted thrust nozzles. Features a control arm mounted under the left hand (the AK stays firmly in the right hand of the operator for the entire duration of the drop), combined with an auto-stabilization system. The fuel capacity is capped at 20 seconds, deploying near-instantaneously (1 minute) as opposed to only parachuting (10 minutes). “Rocket-assisted HALO” is what this insertion method is commonly described as. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts